In the Rain
by Ldinka
Summary: You outgrew our love, I didn’t. But I don’t want to show that.


Beta: Simorg for Russian Version, Donna – for English

A/N: Song Fic A-Ha - Crying in the rain.

**Crying in the rain**

It was raining again, but there was nothing bad about it. Tim stood on the pier. He was alone: no one else found beauty in the cloud-burst. Speed had gotten wet through, and his shirt didn't protect from cold piercing wind. But he continued standing and watching the degrading sea-line.

_I'll never let you see _

_The way my broken heart is hurting me_

_I've got my pride and I know how to hide_

_All my sorrow and pain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

Already two months had passed. Horatio is happily married to Marisol. She was beautiful. Horatio deserved her, each time he saw her, his wonderful blue eyes lit up with that special light, Tim craved to ignite. But he failed. Every time Horatio touched her, Tim remembered the moments when Horatio touched him. Every time Horatio smiled at her, Tim remembered that once that smile was meant for him.

Tim tasted salt on his lips: probably the wind had brought it from the stormy ocean and onto his skin.

_If I wait for stormy skies_

_You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes_

_You'll never know that I still love you so_

_Though the heartaches remain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

I smiled during your wedding. I assured you that I was glad that you were happy. I told Marisol to take care of you, you deserved that.

**_You outgrew our love, I didn't. But I don't want to show that. I know you: you hate when people suffer because of you. You'd be upset. You'd think that you don't deserve your happiness while I slowly die each day without you. I don't need your sympathy, or your pity. I need your love. But I'll never get it._**

_Raindrops falling from heaven_

_Could never take away my misery_

_But since we're not together_

_I pray for stormy weather_

_To hide these tears I hope you'll never see_

The girls were happy for you. Calleigh had almost given up the hope to see you wearing tuxedo. Me too. But here she was, admiring you and so did I from afar. Alex cried. But her smile illuminated the church brighter than the sun sinking in through the large stained-glass windows. It was so painful for me. I would not complain. I would cry later. I would stand on this pier and taste salt on my lips. And that would be because of the stormy ocean.

_Someday when my crying's done_

_I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun_

One day I will wake up, look out the window maybe see the sun. And I will be glad to see it. For the first time in long time I will be glad to see the clear, not clouded sky. I will smile and get ready for work. Having sped along the Miami streets, I will get to the lab, greeting and smiling to my colleagues. They will smile back, surprised, not understanding the reasons of my high spirit. Eventually some one will have enough courage to ask. But nobody will receive the answer. And when I bump into you at the crime scene, I will just smile and pass you by.

_I may be a fool_

_But till then, darling, you'll never see me complain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

But for the time being I stand under the rain and let it wash away my tears, my loneliness and my pain. And no one will see me crying in the rain.

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

_I'll do my crying in the rain_

A-Ha - Crying in the rain.

I'll never let you see

The way my broken heart is hurting me

I've got my pride and I know how to hide

All my sorrow and pain

I'll do my crying in the rain

If I wait for stormy skies

You won't know the rain from the tears in my eyes

You'll never know that I still love you so

Though the heartaches remain

I'll do my crying in the rain

Raindrops falling from heaven

Could never take away my misery

But since we're not together

I pray for stormy weather

To hide these tears I hope you'll never see

Someday when my crying's done

I'm gonna wear a smile and walk in the sun

I may be a fool

But till then, darling, you'll never see me complain

I'll do my crying in the rain

I'll do my crying in the rain

I'll do my crying in the rain

I'll do my crying in the rain


End file.
